One Hijack Summer
by Emmawh
Summary: Recueil de One-Shot ! Venez découvrir les destins croisés de Jack Frost et Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, quand leurs histoires naissent de répliques de films ! / OS écrits dans la cadre de la Hijack Week : June.
1. Day 2 : Amnésie Passagère

Bonjour, chers Hijack addicts,

Bienvenue sur mon recueil d'OS, écrits initialement pour la Hijack Week : June, sur le thème des citations de films.

Il se trouve que j'ai été dans l'impossibilité de les écrire et de les publier dans les temps de la Week. Pour pleins de raisons pratiques et pas pratiques (il y aussi que je suis un brin perfectionniste, j'avoue ^^ et ça fait pas bon ménage avec le manque de temps).

BREF, j'ai décidé de faire ma petite cuisine perso avec cette Week et je vais donc les publier tranquillement ici durant le mois qui va suivre, **à une fréquence et dans un ordre aussi aléatoires qu'illogiques ! )** (Si, si, j'ai osé)

Vous voilà prévenus J'espère que malgré cette petite cuisine, vous allez apprécier ces one-shot écrit avec amour (j'insiste !)

**Disclamer**: Hiccup Haddock et Jack Frost appartiennent à Dreamworks Animation.

Un grand merci à **Katenoire **pour ses corrections et ses conseils, et à **Remus J. Potter-Lupin** pour son soutien indéfectible. (et pour avoir participé également à la Week, _dans les temps, lui_, ) Allez lire ses OS, il valent la peine ! )

Donc, commençons joyeusement et illogiquement par le **One Shot : Day 2 !**

La citation était « **« Then I won't speak. Just let me show you » ( How To Train Your Dragon )**

_Bonne lecture !_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx**

**Amnésie Passagère**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx**

_Ils devaient en parler. _

Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils évitaient cette discussion. Des mois même. Mais parler, c'était déjà mettre une importance qu'ils refusaient de s'attribuer. Parler, c'était rendre les choses réelles. Parler, c'était définir. Parler c'était avouer. Parler, c'était mettre des mots sur des choses qui ne reposaient sur rien de définissable. Parler, c'était définitivement beaucoup trop compliqué.

Hiccup l'avait regardé ce jour-là, alors qu'il renfilait son T-Shirt, assis au bord du lit. Les yeux verts avaient scruté ce dos à la peau si pâle, qu'il commençait à connaître à force de le sentir sous ses doigts. Il pouvait distinguer chaque muscle, apparaissant ou disparaissant selon les ombres et la lumière. Il pouvait encore voir dans sa tête les images de ce corps fin, se mouvant avec chaleur contre le sien. Cette même chaleur qui s'apaisait doucement au bas de son ventre.

Jack se retourna vers Hiccup.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Ce dernier hocha de la tête, se redressant. Il tendit une main molle vers son sous-vêtement abandonné au pied du lit.

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens.

xXxXxXxXx

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Si toutefois l'on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient eu un programme à la base. Ils revenaient d'une soirée arrosée où Jack et Hiccup avaient bu plus que de raison. Jack avait passé la soirée à essayer d'attirer l'attention de Tatiana, redoublant de pitrerie pour la faire rire. Il n'avait cependant réussi qu'à lui extirper un rictus amusé, ce qui avait été pour le jeune homme le sommet de sa soirée.

Hiccup, lui, le regardait d'un œil amusé. Son ami avait vraiment l'air ridicule, risible. Tout en Jack Overland n'inspirait que la frivolité, l'insouciance et l'expansivité. Il pouvait être si pénible et si insistant par moment qu'il n'en fallait pas plus pour que vous vous laissiez corrompre et vous mettre à rire avec lui.

Il avait fini rendre les armes et à laisser échapper son fou-rire au lieu de s'en moquer et s'était laissé offrir plusieurs tournées. Il avait laissé Jack se répandre en théories fumeuses sur le pouvoir de la séduction et qui se promettait haut et fort qu'un jour, Tatiana craquerait et se rendrait compte qu'il était génial. L'affirmation avait fait lever les yeux au ciel du brun aux taches de rousseur, mais devant son air dépité, il lui assura que oui, un jour, il parviendrait à ses fins. Jack déclara qu'avoir un meilleur ami comme Hiccup, ça n'avait pas de prix et qu'il ne changerait pour rien au monde ce qu'il y avait entre eux. S'en étaient suivi une bonne dizaine de « Santé ! ».

Sauf que ce soir-là, ils avaient couchés ensemble. Sur le canapé du brun, dans l'entrée.

A dire vrai, ils n'avaient même pas pensé à réfléchir. Il n'y eu pas de pourquoi, ni de comment. Tout ceci n'avait été que de l'ordre d'une pulsion, d'un frôlement, d'un désir incontrôlé, semblant sortir de nulle part. Maladroitement, certes. Il s'agissait d'un simple échange de chaleur, qui avait duré finalement peu de temps. Il ne fut pas suivi par des bisous ou des câlins. Ils s'étaient juste regardés, incrédules et pantelants, ne sachant que dire ou que faire.

Ils avaient dormi séparés cette nuit-là. Hiccup dans sa chambre, Jack quant à lui n'avait pas bougé du canapé de l'entrée. Ils eurent un sommeil alourdi par la boisson.

Quand le lendemain au réveil leurs regards se croisèrent dans la cuisine, un silence s'installa durant quelques minutes. Puis, d'un commun accord, dans les yeux de l'autre, ils choisirent de ne pas évoquer ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Rien ne fut dit. Rien ne devait être dit.

Jack et Hiccup avaient décidé qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Ils avaient camouflé ce moment d'intimité dans leur esprit sous une grosse étiquette nommée « Amnésie passagère ».

Et la vie reprit son cours. Ils agissaient parfaitement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jack continuait à courir après les filles, Hiccup continuait de se moquer de lui et ils continuaient à en rire, à s'envoyer des piques et à traîner au North's Café avec leur groupe d'amis. On aurait pu croire que rien n'avait changé.

Hiccup et Jack ne voulaient pas que cela change. Ils étaient bien comme ça, en amis. Et ce n'était pas une amnésie passagère qui allait tout briser. C'était beaucoup trop important. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, plus qu'ils n'étaient capables de se l'avouer.

Avant la bande, avant de se rencontrer par l'intermédiaire de cette bande hétéroclite, ils n'étaient que des éléments solitaires.

Ils ne cherchaient que quelqu'un avec qui partager leurs têtes, leurs idées. Tous deux rêvaient, au fond, d'une personne capable de les comprendre sans avoir été obligé de dire quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, avec qui l'on était pas obligé de se justifier. Juste être comme ils voulaient être.

Et ils avaient trouvé en cette amitié ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Ils se sentaient enfin complets.

Mais leurs amnésies, leurs « Black Out » revinrent les titiller insidieusement. Ce fut à nouveau impromptu, déstabilisant, et néanmoins si…indispensable sur le moment.

Il avait suffit d'un frôlement, d'un regard un peu trop intense, pour qu'Hiccup se retrouve acculé contre le meuble de sa cuisine, haletant, pressant le corps fin de son ami contre lui, tandis que la main de Jack trouvait son chemin jusqu'à son membre durci par un plaisir dont il ne savait (et_ ne voulait_) pas savoir la provenance. Les lèvres de son ami s'étaient attaquées à son cou, à sa nuque, à sa mâchoire et il s'était laissé aller.

A nouveau, ils décidèrent de mettre leurs cerveaux en pause et de ne plus rien partager d'autre que leurs gémissements et la sensation de leurs hanches brûlantes se collant l'une à l'autre pour la seconde fois en quelques semaines.

Les deux garçons refusaient d'accepter l'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir de plus qu'une forte amitié. L'amitié, c'était « normal », balisé, rassurant.

Le sexe, c'était… autre chose. Une autre affaire.

Des autres eux. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Rien du tout.

Sauf qu'un jour, Hiccup se surprit à en vouloir plus. Il fut le premier des deux à se poser un jour, à oser se mettre face à cette question qui l'obsédait.

Que se passait-il vraiment avec Jack ?

Il sera les poings devant sa tasse de café qui refroidissait. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ?

Il s'agissait plus seulement que de se rendre compte que Jack et lui avaient dépassé le simple stade de l'amitié qui les unissaient et ce qui les avaient poussé à le faire.

Bien que cette question était déjà épineuse, il n'y avait pas que ça. Prendre le temps de répondre à cette question, engendrerait un autre problème. Et une autre question, plus floue encore.

Etaient-ils gays ? Hiccup soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage. Dieu, qu'il détestait de devoir se poser cette question. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer les étiquettes. Même pire que ça, il les détestaient. Ces étiquettes avaient toujours régi son existence, depuis qu'il était gamin. Le _bizarre. L'Inutile._ _Le Nerd. Le fayot. L'artiste. La déception paternelle. L'arête de poisson parlante. L'erreur. _

Il en avait assez, il refusait de continuer à s'infliger lui-même ce supplice, alors qu'il était désormais assez grand et libre de choisir. Pourquoi devrait-il se coller lui même une putain d'étiquette sur ce qu'il ressentait ? Après tout, personne n'était au courant. Il n'y avait que Jack et lui. Jack, celui avec qui justement, il n'avait jamais eu à subir la moindre qualification. Celui avec lequel il était le plus lui-même. Personne n'avait à savoir si il était hétéro, gay, bisexuel ou même zoophile.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ça ? Lui, le pouvait, de ça, il en était presque sûr.

Mais est-ce que Jack… ?

Ses mains tremblèrent un peu plus autour de sa tasse.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Quant à Jack, il avait plutôt choisi la fuite. Non pas la fuite loin d'Hiccup, ça, il ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Le brun aux taches de rousseur, ses sarcasmes et ses obsessions étranges pour tout et n'importe quoi et son humour si peut conventionnel lui étaient trop précieux.

Mais il avait choisi de ne se poser aucune question. Aucune. Pour lui, rien ne devait changer. Rien du tout. Pas d'un iota. Les questions avaient toujours fait peur à Jack Overland. Plus que n'importe quoi d'ailleurs.

Puis, leurs Black Out reprirent. Ce fut bientôt, en plus d'une envie, une nécessité, _un besoin. _A chaque nouvelle étreinte, ils allaient plus loin, plus loin dans les sensations, plus loin dans la découverte du corps de l'autre. Et tout cela, sans dire un mot.

Malheureusement, ils eurent bientôt de plus en plus de mal à faire comme si de rien n'était. Leur amitié s'effilochait. Ils se mirent à ne plus vraiment se confier. Ils étaient devenus à la fois plus proches et plus distants. Leur mutisme devint prison, où ils ne confiaient plus rien. Ils n'échangeaient plus rien, hormis leurs baisers, leurs gémissements.

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens et chacun en souffraient. Ils s'étaient tellement habitués à la chaleur de l'autre, qu'un jour, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Les limites de leur amitié, qui leur semblaient si parfaites, étaient devenues confuses, étirées, comme si un souffle de vent avait éparpillé le sable autour d'eux.

Ils n'avaient plus le choix.

_Ils devaient en parler._

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ce qui les amena cet après-midi là, au moment où Jack allait partir, tentant une fois de plus de fuir et de se voiler la face.

« - Jack… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose »

Mais Hiccup en avait assez. Il en avait assez de fuir. Assez de voir Jack s'enfuir à nouveau loin de lui. D'avoir cette impression terrifiante de le sentir s'éloigner de plus en plus, le laissant plus seul que jamais face à ses questions.

« - Je crois que… que les amis qui couchent ensemble, et qui se disent être de simples amis, ça n'existe pas, Jack… »

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'était figé dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie.

« -S'il te plaît Jack…regarde-moi. »

Jack ne bougea pas, mais ses épaules s'étaient tendues à l'extrême.

« - Pour une fois, aie le courage de me regarder en face et de me dire que ce n'est plus ce que l'on croit vivre depuis quelques mois… Je t'en prie, Jack… »

Silence. Hiccup se leva du lit et se dirigea à pieds nus vers son ami, toujours de dos.

« - S'il te plaît… Ne me laisse pas encore une fois avec un putain de vide à la con… Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? »

Il s'approcha encore et doucement, enlaça la taille du jeune homme et posa son front contre son dos. Il sentit les muscles se tendre sous la pression, mais il ne bougea pas. Quelques secondes passèrent, lourdes comme elles l'avaient rarement été_. _

_Il devait le faire._

Hiccup prit une respiration difficile et se lança à nouveau.

« - …Quoi qu'on aie… fait, toutes ces choses que l'ont s'est…montrées. Si… tu en as honte….si tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé, aie au moins le courage de me le dire… »

« - Arrête Hiccup. » souffla Jack, doucement, d'une voix ténue. S'il te plaît… »

« - Non. Je n'arrêterai rien du tout. J'en ai assez d'être dans le flou. Parce que tu sais quoi, Jack ? Et bien…moi, je ne regrette rien. Rien du tout. Ça… _ça s'est vraiment passé_… J'ai voulu le cacher parce que je… je ne le comprenais pas… »

Bon sang, ce qu'il lui en coûtait de dire ça à haute voix… Hiccup avait l'impression que dans son ventre une boule horrible s'était formée, comme si à présent, rien, rien du tout ne pourrait être comme avant.

Jack ne disait toujours rien. Il était pétrifié, terrifié par les mots d'Hiccup qui devenaient dangereusement réels, qui faisaient écho dans son crâne. Ce dernier continua, hésitant.

« - Mais chaque putain de baiser…chaque…caresse… chaque fois que je t'ai senti… (il avala difficilement) _en… en moi_, chacun de mes… gémissements, je ne l'ai jamais regretté, au fond de moi je le sais… »

La voix d'Hiccup flancha. Mais à présent qu'il avait crevé l'abcès, le flot de paroles coulait sans qu'il ne puisse le stopper. Il allait trop gardé, trop engrangé.

« - Peut-être que…ça n'a pas le sens que l'ont aurait…souhaité lui donner, c'est vrai…Mais bordel, fais-moi sentir que cela été _quelque chose_. Que ça s'est vraiment passé… Dis-le moi, Jack. Dis-moi que cela fait longtemps que n'a cessé d'être des amis…Qu'est-»

«- Est-ce que tu as peur, Hicc ? » La voix de Jack venait de claquer dans l'air. Le brun lâcha la taille de son ami, laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps, mais ne bougea pas plus.

« - … Affreusement… »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange, Jack se retourna, lentement. Ses pupilles bleues glacées étaient voilées. Dans ce voile, Hiccup pouvait y lire toutes les contradictions du monde. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son ami ouvrit la sienne et souffla.

« - Ecoute, Hicc', ce n'est qu'avec toi que j'ai … _ça_… Je ne regarde pas les autres…garçons. J'aime… les filles aussi… Ce n'est qu'avec…toi…»

Le brun planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jack, qui les baissa vivement.

« - Je…je ne veux pas être gay, Hiccup…»

« - Mais… je crois que…personne ne le veut, Jack . On l'est ou non, c'est tout… », Bredouilla le brun, ébranlé par la réponse.

« - Non attends, Hiccup... Je ne_ peux_ pas. » reprit le jeune homme d'une voix cassée. « - Je suis terrifié, Hicc. Tout ceci me terrifie plus que tout. Je ne peux pas te dire que je ne veux pas être… avec toi, vraiment avec toi, parce que ça serait un mensonge. Mais… »

Il avala sa salive et se mordit la lèvre.

« - Mais je ne peux pas te dire que tout ceci ne me fait pas flipper. Ce serait un mensonge pire encore. Que devoir me dire que les hommes…'fin, _qu'un homme_ me plaît, qui va falloir que je… dise à tout le monde… me faire traiter de pédale… risquer d'être malheureux, de …rendre malheureux ou honteux tout ceux qui m'entourent… De te rendre malheureux toi… _Je me_ terrifie, Hiccup. »

Il fit une pause. Ses mains tremblaient.

«- Ose me dire que c'est pas ça qui te fait peur à toi aussi. Dis-moi que je ne suis pas tout seul. »

Hiccup était resté silencieux, et avait des fourmis dans les jambes. La boule sans son ventre se déchaînait de plus en plus et il avait l'impression d'avoir la nausée. Il ravala.

« Oui, j'ai peur. Peur de ce regard que les autres vont… pourraient porter sur nous. Peur de tout ce que ça va engendrer. Peur de mon père, peur de mes amis. J'ai peur. Mais… ça je pourrais le supporter si l'on peut l'affronter à deux… »

« - Ce dont j'ai le plus peur… c'est ce que tu penses de moi. Que tu me rejettes. Que tu me mentes. Que tu t'éloignes, comme je te sens t'éloigner. Que tu nies… Que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas de moi, ni comme ami et encore moins comme… amant. Que tout n'était ça n'était qu'un mensonge. Je veux te retrouver Jack. Je veux… _mon Jack_. Ne me laisse pas avec ça. Je ne cherche pas à nous imposer sous un mot, je ne veux pas d'étiquette comme des morceaux de viande… Nous valons mieux que ça… Je te veux toi, c'est tout…»

Il avait tout dit en regardant ses pieds, terrifié à l'idée de croiser les yeux de Jack. Il continua, d'une voix basse.

« Et si tu veux arrêter… alors ne me touche plus »

Une paire de bras fins l'attira soudain en avant et il se retrouva plaqué contre ce torse où il avait niché son nez, ses baisers et ses caresses une heure plus tôt.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans bouger, sans dire un mot. Dans leurs esprits, tout se brouillait. Leurs corps étaient épuisés par ce qui avait enfin osé être dit.

Jack avait laissé parler son corps, une fois de plus. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer d'Hiccup. Que ce dernier puisse croire qu'il pourrait le rejeter. De la même manière qu'il lui était impossible, même en étant simplement son ami, de passer une journée sans avoir envie de lui parler, de l'entendre, de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Mais parfois montrer tout ça par des gestes ne suffisait pas. Aujourd'hui, montrer ne suffisait plus. Alors, il prit sa décision.

« - Moi non plus Hicc, je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait… ce qu'on est devenus… J'en avais envie et j'en ai…toujours envie. » dit-il, le plus sincèrement du monde, en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux d'Hiccup.

Ce dernier resserra son étreinte, pour ne plus le lâcher.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Cela n'effaça pas le problème. Ça n'effaça pas non plus les peurs, loin de là.

Mais ils avaient mis les choses à plat, du moins une partie. Ils avaient osé se parler. Ne laisser enfin parler que leur cœur, mettre à bas le masque, les façades. Les amnésies passagères.

Ami. Amant. Meilleur ami. Amoureux. Camarade de fac. Partenaire. Gay. Hétéro. Bisexuel.

Aucun de ces mots n'étaient le bon. Parce que c'était plus que ça. Beaucoup plus que ça. Ils étaient toutes ces choses à la fois. Parce que les relations et les humains n'étaient jamais aussi simples que ça.

Les deux relations ne pouvaient pas être vécues en parallèles. Au contraire, elles étaient étroitement liées. Même pire, elles n'avaient jamais été deux. Peut-être au fond qu'elles n'avaient jamais faites qu'un.

Ce jour-là, fut la première d'une longue série de discussions, qui leur permit de construire petit à petit ce qu'ils appelaient sommairement « Jack et Hiccup »

Ils avaient accepté le fait que cela ne serait pas facile, ça, c'était certain. Mais que tant qu'ils oseraient à nouveau se parler, il y aurait toujours quelque chose de gagné.

Ce fut néanmoins à partir de ce jour, que l'étiquette de leurs « Amnésie Passagères », de leurs « Black Out » tomba définitivement.

Et c'était déjà un pas.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Et voilà

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! C'est un peu différent de ce que j'écris habituellement, mais je suis encore assez contente.

Et vous ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Faites-moi part de vos réactions, je me serais heureuse de vous lire et de vous répondre par pleiiiins de gentils messages (j'ai tant d'amour à donner, vous le savez bien)

A très bientôt mes agneaux, pour le prochain OS. Je ne peux pas certifier lequel cela sera, mais dans tous les cas, il risque d'être plus joyeux (ou un peu plus bordélique x)))

Emmawh


	2. Day 1 : Am I on the naughty list ? (1)

**Bonjour tout le monde ! =D**

Non, non, je vous jure, je n'avais pas oublié ma Hijack Week avortée, dont je continue à élever mes bébés avec attention (et peut-être un brin de flemmardise assumée).

Je profite de remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont mis ce recueil en follow et ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris.

Et Merci donc à Remus J. Potter-Lupin, The Deadly Nadder, Paquerette san et Alamane-Chan pour leurs reviews adorables sur le Day 2 !

Voici donc un autre aperçu de ce que mon cerveau atteint de folie avait pu faire à partir de la citation _**« Am I on the naughty list ? » **_de Rise of the Guardians. (Day 1 de la Week)

A nouveau, je vais délibérément faire ma petite cuisine avec ce nouvel OS ( je préviens, le ton est RADICALEMENT différent du premier) On se rapproche plus du délire.

Info 1 : L'univers de cet OS sera donc : **POUDLARD** ! =)

A nouveau _un joyeux bordel, je l'accorde_, mais cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de faire un Hijack à Poudlard et en même temps, de pouvoir m'amuser avec l'univers du château )

Info 1 : Il sera en **deux parties.** Parce que la partie deux manque encore de finitions et que la partie une était déjà longue. La suite sera donc le prochain chapitre de ce recueil « One Hijack Summer »

Côté remerciements spéciaux, un chaleureux merci à **Katenoire**, pour sa relecture et pour ces propositions loufoques pour compléter les miennes.

Merci à **Remus J. Potter-Lupin** pour ses encouragements et pour son goût pour mes idées de cinglées.

**BREF, place à l'OS, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Day 1 : « Am I on the naughty list ? **

_**XxXxxxXxxx**_

Au beau milieu de la nuit, tandis que tous les sorciers de l'école de magie Poudlard étaient plongés dans les nimbes profondes du sommeil (oui bon, enfin, tous ceux à qui n'étaient pas venu à l'idée de se balader dans les couloirs avec une cape d'invisibilité ou pour concocter une potion interdite, ou encore pour aller provoquer un chien à trois têtes, mais enfin, là n'est pas la question.) Bref, tout ce petit monde dormait à poings fermés.

Et bien étonnement, il y avait une partie du château qui pourtant, ne dormait pas, et ce, depuis plusieurs semaines à présent. Une faction faisant pourtant partie intégrante de la vie de l'école, avec leurs bavardages, leurs histoires mémorables (ou absolument sans intérêt) et leurs problèmes de voisinage. Une véritable communauté, où figures célèbres, illustres personnages ou purs anonymes, ou même paysage cohabitaient depuis des siècles dans une harmonie relative. Mais depuis quelques années, leur petit monde si grouillant de vie avait été bouleversé par le réveil d'un élément perturbateur.

Et oui, ce soir-là, se tenait l'Assemblée Générale de la C.H.T.O.P., plus communément appelée Congrégation des Habitants des Tableaux et Œuvres de Poudlard, qui avait décidé de se réunir d'urgence pour un événement d'une grande importance.

Que faire du cas Jack Frost ?

- Mesdames, Messieurs les Portraits, en ma qualité de Président, je déclare la séance ouverte. Et bien…par quoi allons-nous commencer ?

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Il y avait quelques années de cela, une nouvelle peinture à l'huile avait été introduite dans le château. Elle représentait un paysage enneigé, un lac gelé et à son centre, un adolescent aux cheveux blancs, un sourire malicieux accroché au lèvres, habillé d'un simple pull bleu à capuche et armé d'un bâton recourbé au bout. Ce personnage était la représentation du fameux Jack Frost, Esprit légendaire de l'Hiver et de l'Amusement, à la jeunesse (malheureusement pour eux) éternelle.

L'auteur de la toile, était, disaient les histoires, un drôle de sorcier provenant visiblement des Etats-Unis et qui avait juste signé simplement « J.B. ». Personne n'avait véritablement cherché à en savoir plus, après-tout. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu ignorer au moment de sa réalisation que cette copie serait une manière de plus pour Jack Frost d'élargir drastiquement le spectre de son aura de turbulence.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la toile avait débarqué à Poudlard il y avait de cela quelques années. Paraîtrait-il que le directeur lui aurait trouvé un certain charme et qu'il aurait supposé que Jack apporterait une forme de gaité au milieu de tous ces portraits et tableaux si sérieux et poussiéreux qui recouvraient tous les murs du château.

Sauf que, non seulement Jack Frost n'était ni vieux ni poussiéreux, mais pire : pas sérieux pour un sou et un incorrigible fauteur de trouble. En résumé, depuis son arrivée au château, l'Esprit de l'Hiver (ou du moins sa copie) avait réussi à collectionner plus de plaisanteries et de farce de mauvais goût que les célèbres Mauraudeurs de leur vivant (étant déjà présent à cette époque, la rumeur courrait que Frost leur avait prêté main forte à plusieurs reprises)

Jamais tableau n'avait eu une si forte détermination à pourrir la vie de ses conjoints œuvres d'art. Comme si il ne suffisait pas au monde extérieur de subir le « vrai » Jack Frost, il fallait qu'il vienne mettre le merdier dans le quotidien si … palpitant des habitants toilés de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie.

**XxXxxX**

En parlant d'eux justement à peine commencée, la réunion décisionnaire était déjà au point mort et commençait à méchamment tourner en rond, car chacun y allant de son petit commentaire, cela créa vite une espèce de brouhaha cacophonique.

- L'autre jour, j'aurais juré qu'il était entrain de comploter avec Peeves, siffla l'un deux.

- J'en ai assez qu'il fasse tomber de la neige dans mon tableau !

- Il faudrait l'enfermer dans une armoire, oui !

- Everett ! C'est très cruel de faire ça ! Le pauvre chou…j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait peur du noir… Tu ne voudrais pas traumatiser un enfant non ? fit une voix féminine sur un ton de reproche.

- Enfant ? fit une voix écœurée. _Enfant_ ? J'ose espérer que tu plaisantes, Toothiana ? _Un gamin de 300 balais ? Nom d'un Nimbus…_

_- _Pourquoi on ne demanderait pas à Rusard de lui rabattre le caquet à ce gosse ? Il ne pourrait pas le déplacer ?

- Enfin, William tu as oublié que c'est d'un Cracmol dont tu parles ? Au contraire, non seulement il ne pourrait pas lui jeter le moindre sort, mais en plus je suis certain que Frost arriverait à s'en servir pour un nouveau méfait. Non, cette fois-ci il nous faudrait le soutien d'un professeur…

- Messieurs, je propose de lancer une pétition !

- Une pétition pour quoi Howard ? ricana une voix de sorcière. Contre tes solutions inutiles ? Tu crois qu'une pétition va avoir un quelque effet sur Frost ? Je crois que tu as abusé du jus de Nargoles, mon pauvre vieux...

- SILENCE ! SILENCE ! Sinon, je fais évacuer le mur ! s'exclama le juge, en se massant les tempes.

Visiblement, la simple évocation du sujet arrivait même à les diviser en interne. « _Fichu Frost ! »,_ pensa-t-il, irrité. Heureusement son éclat de voix avait l'air d'avoir quelque peu calmé les bavardages et les plaintes.

- Merci. Bien, je pense que lui faire entendre raison est dérisoire, vu qu'il a ignoré tous nos avertissements…

_- Je crois qu'ignorer n'est pas assez fort comme mot…_

_- _Je PROPOSE donc, reprit le juge un peu plus distinctement, de l'amener devant la cour pour le faire répondre de ses actes et lui faire part de notre décision.

- Ce qui sous-entend de le kidnapper de force je pense… L'animal ne se laissera pas faire comme ça…, grogna un autre sorcier au regard bougon.

Le juge joua d'une main distraite avec les anglaises de sa perruque blanche, sourcils froncés, dans une intense réflexion. 

- Sir Nicholas St-North ?

- Oui Monsieur le Juge ? répondit une grosse voix à l'accent russe.

- Pourriez-vous lui envoyer les yétis ?

- Bien entendu, répondit ledit North, en croisant les bras d'un œil satisfait.

- Bon et bien, tâchez de le ramener rapidement, si vous le trouvez…

« _Ce n'est pas comme si Jack Frost était aussi facile à trouver qu'un flocon dans un igloo _», pensa le Juge avec une profonde lassitude.

- En attendant, Ignotus ! (tout le monde se retourna vers le portrait d'un vieux sorcier ensommeillé, qui piquait du nez, la bouche entrouverte) IGNOTUS !

Le vieux se réveilla.

- Allez prévenir le professeur MacGonagall. Dites-lui que nous aurons besoin de ses services très prochainement. »

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Après plusieurs jours de courses poursuites, où élèves, professeurs et fantômes avaient étés témoins d'enneigements soudains de la plupart des tableaux et auraient, parfois, juré y voir une bande de yétis les traverser en soufflants tels des phoques, ils parvinrent à leur but Jack Frost enfin fut intercepté.

Le conseil de discipline pu avoir lieu, dans le grand hall du château, où reposait un immense tableau représentant une salle d'audience où s'était déroulé le grand jugement de Drago le Pouilleux, mage noir de sombre mémoire.

Jack les fixa tous avec un air volontairement provocateur et faussement choqué, les mains dans la poche avant de son sweat.

- Alors quoi ? J'ai pas été sage, c'est ça ? J'ai été un…un _vilain petit tableau _? les nargua-t-il, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

Un concert de soupirs agacés s'en suivit.

- Assez d'insolence, Frost ! Pourriez-vous cesser de vous comporter comme un enfant ? s'emporta une sorcière à l'air revêche, tout en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de l'Esprit.

Jack ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer bruyamment. Cette bande vieillards ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être le plus théâtral possible.

- Sérieusement, j'ai du encore dû faire une grosse bêtise pour que vous vous soyez réunis non ? ajouta-t-il en souriant toujours, en portant son bâton en travers de ses épaules. Alors allez-y, lâchez-vous !

Le Juge se racla la gorge avec force, faisant taire les murmures furieux qui menaçaient de recommencer, ce qui accentua le fou-rire de Jack. On aurait dit un immense mur d'abeilles.

- Pour votre gouverne, _Monsieur _(le mot semblait le déranger_)_ Frost, vous n'avez pas été convoqué aujourd'hui pour un méfait en particulier.

- Ah, j'ose espérer que c'est pour vous excuser dans ce cas, répliqua Jack, toujours goguenard. Parce que pour être honnête, je me suis senti quelque peu bousculé ces derniers temps.

- Ooooh là s'en est trop, _laissez-le moi _!, s'exclama un sorcier, vert de rage, essayant de sortir de son tableau.

_- Horace, pour l'amour du ciel, calmez vos humeurs !_

_- _Silence, S_ILENCE_, par Merlin ! se plaignit le Juge, devenant tout rouge. Jack Frost, vous avez été convoqué aujourd'hui pour une liste de méfait absolument gigantesque, dont j'ai ici la liste, malheureusement non-exhaustive….

Jack Frost poussa un soupir et se tint en équilibre sur son bâton pour plus de confort, cela promettait d'être très très très long.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cette fois, c'en était trop !

Jack Frost grommelait dans sa barbe, l'air renfrogné. Le conseil avait rendu son verdict (après trois heures d'énumération et de glapissements) : la détention.

On l'avait alors envoyé paître à l'autre bout du château, dans le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite, et avaient, avec l'aide d'un Professeur McGonagall exaspéré, ensorcelé le tableau pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger de son cadre (une sorte de sort équivalent à de la Super Glue en somme).

On avait bien pensé l'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande, dans la salle aux milles objets, mais l'on s'était dit, avec raison, que la proximité de toiles dangereuses ou ensorcelées avec Frost était une très mauvaise idée.

Le pauvre Jack Frost se retrouvait donc assigné à toile, dans un couloir désert plein de courants d'air où l'ont avaient engrangés tous les tableaux ou les objets qui posaient problèmes (et qu'on avaient pas eu le cœur de faire taire à jamais) On pouvaient y trouver notamment le Chevalier du Catogan (dont les fanfaronnades et les hurlements guerriers avaient fini par exaspérer tout le monde) et une armure colossale, rendue maniaco-dépressive suite à une peine de cœur, qui passait son temps à gémir et à grincer, en lançant des longs « ô pourquoi, Merlin mais _pourquoiiiiii _? » plaintifs à l'extrême. Sur les autres tableaux, il n'y avait que des paysages plus barbants les uns que les autres.

Jack s'ennuyait profondément. A dire vrai, il ne s'était jamais autant _ennuyé. _Il ne pouvait pas sortir de son tableau, ne pouvait faire neiger que sur son lac et ne pouvait aller parler à personne. Aucun personnage n'avait le cœur à venir se balader dans ce couloir sinistre. Ni même les élèves. Même les fantômes l'évitaient. Et puis depuis quelques années, il y régnait curieusement une odeur de chien mouillé.

De plus, la compagnie du Chevalier du Catogan commençait à lui taper sur le système. Et les sempiternelles plaintes de sa voisine l'armure lui donnait un cafard monstrueux.

Au fil des jours, Jack se mit à bouder. En gros, il avait fait tomber la neige si dru dans son cadre que la dite neige avait recouvert toute l'image. Il avait alors creusé une sorte de trou à l'intérieur, comme un igloo, pour au moins échapper aux bavardages de ses voisins. La neige avait ça de bon, c'est qu'elle étouffait les bruits alentours.

**XxXxXxX**

Et puis un jour, où Jack avait atteint le sommet de son inactivité, il entendit des sortes de grognements sourds. Etrange en somme. Puis, une sorte de cri guttural lui fit se dresser les poils de ses bras. Puis qui fut suivit par une série de bêlements paniqués. Que se passait-il à l'extérieur ? Avide de savoir, le jeune Esprit entreprit de faire disparaître un peu de neige et de givre qui recouvrait son cadre, puis jeta un coup d'œil à travers sa fenêtre de fortune.

A priori, rien n'était anormal dans ce couloir. Désert, comme d'habitude. Mais les bruits ne provenaient visiblement pas de l'extérieur, mais bien d'un autre tableau !

En face du mur où reposait la toile de Jack Frost, se dressait un grand tableau d'un paysage d'Irlande, peuplé de moutons gras, qui passaient leur temps à brouter paresseusement leur herbe d'un air continuellement blasé. Absolument barbant, soyons clairs.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, quelqu'un, ou plutôt _quelque chose _semblait semer la panique parmi les bestioles laineuses. C'était une créature imposante, d'un noir d'encre, avec de larges ailes. Elle s'amusait visiblement à faire des pirouettes aériennes (au demeurant assez impressionnantes, selon les propres critère de Jack), pour redescendre en piqué, pour terminer par un vol en rase-motte au dessus du troupeau terrorisé.

La situation était fort comique et Jack se mit à rire, heureux de pouvoir avoir un peu de distraction sous les yeux. Après avoir observé le manège quelques instants supplémentaires, Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il l'avait déjà aperçue cette créature quelque part… C'était bien un….

- _DRAAAGOOOOOOON _! AUX AARRRRRRMES ! ARRIERE, DEMON ! Je m'en vais te pourfendre de la lame de mon épée et ramener ta tête à ma Mie ! Tu ne resteras pas impuni, immonde bête du diable ! A L'ASSAUT !

Et merde. Pour une fois qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant qui se passait dans le couloir, il fallait que ce stupide Chevalier débarque avec sa grosse armure. Jack leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'avancer un peu plus contre l'encadrement pour mieux voir.

Le dit Chevalier, avec ses braillements, eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention du dragon, qui se posa avec agilité sur la plaine verdoyante, finissant d'éparpiller les moutons. C'est à ce moment là que Jack remarqua que la créature avait un…cavalier ?

Heu… depuis quand ça se chevauchait les dragons ?

Le personnage portait un masque noir, une tunique brune, noire et rouge, avec de multiples sangles, accroches et mousquetons en tout genre. Qui était ce type ? Dévoré par la curiosité, l'Esprit de l'Hiver s'approcha le plus que son tableau le lui permettait. Si seulement il pouvait le quitter… Bordel, ce que ça pouvait être agaçant !

Trépignant, il tapota le sol avec son bâton et toute la neige qui encombrait sa vision fut réduite à néant.

Cela avait attiré l'attention du cavalier, car il regarda dans sa direction. Jack se figea, comme un gamin prit en faute. Puis le mystérieux chevaucheur de dragon bougea.

Il descendit sa… monture ? Puis, il traversa la plaine depuis le fond du tableau, se rapprochant toujours plus, ce qui donna le loisir pour Jack de le détailler un peu plus. Le garçon (même avec le casque, le doute n'était pas permis) semblait fin mais robuste. Il avançait à grands pas, mais donnait l'impression de claudiquer un peu sur une des ses jambes. La gauche visiblement…

Soudain, quand il fut cadré à mi-cuisse dans le tableau, le cavalier le héla, lui faisant un signe de main.

- Hey ! Heu… Salut !

Jack cligna des yeux, un peu déboussolé. A dire vrai, il avait perdu l'habitude qu'on le remarque.

- Salut !

- J'ai… J'ai toujours cru que ce couloir était abandonné… Je pensais pas qu'ils t'avaient emmenés ici, dit le cavalier, toujours masqué. 

Il avait une voix un brin nasillarde, mais elle n'avait rien de désagréable. Au contraire.

- Ouais, eh bien, comme tu vois… rigola Jack, se sentant un brin exposé tout de même. Il était dévoré par la curiosité. Qui était ce type ? « - Mais…tu…tu me connais ? _On_ se connaît ? » 

- Oh ! Pardon, désolé, s'exclama le jeune homme, en s'empressant de retirer son casque de cuir, libérant une crinière de cheveux auburn ébouriffés. « Je m'appelle Hiccup, continua-t-il avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. « Hiccup Haddock. »

- Enchanté Hiccup, fit l'Esprit, ravi de faire de nouvelles rencontres dans ce couloir perdu. Moi, c'est Jack...  
- … Frost, je sais, compléta le viking avec un autre sourire, secouant la tête, amusé. Il faut dire que tout le château parle de toi… 

Jack rougit (mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de _rougir en plus ?) _et dissimula son trouble avec un rire. 

- Ah, bah au moins ils n'ont pas réussi à m'effacer complètement !Et heureusement, fit Hiccup. Sérieusement, c'est mort ici… Quelle horreur… La détention, ça craint… 

- Merci pour le résumé.  
- Oh, je disais pas ça pour en remettre une couche, hein, fit Hiccup, rougissant, mais je trouvais que c'était injuste de t'envoyer croupir aussi loin…

- Hey, t'en fait pas, je rigolais, pouffa Jack. Y'a pas de mal. Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené dans le coin ? 

Hiccup se gratta l'arrière de la tête, baissant ses yeux verts et alla répondre, quand il fut rejoint par le dragon. Le jeune homme se mit à lui gratouiller affectueusement le haut de la tête.

- Ah…heu…Jack, je te présente Krokmou. Krokmou, Jack Frost.

Les yeux verts du dragon noir scrutèrent Jack avec méfiance.

- Enchanté Krokmou ! lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil, ce à quoi le reptile répondit par un reniflement dédaigneux.

Hiccup poussa un petit soupir et railla :

- T'en fais pas, il est un peu méfiant avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas.  
- Pas de soucis… Alors comme ça, ça se chevauche les dragons ? fit Jack, amusé en désignant Krokmou.  
- Eh oui… Très longue histoire…, sourit le brun.  
- Dis-moi…, demanda Jack, soudainement un peu honteux.  
- Oui ?  
- Vous venez d'où ? Enfin je veux dire, de quelle partie du château ? Parce que je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir déjà vu…  
- Aile gauche, répondit Hiccup. Troisième étage, Galerie Viking. Mais je n'y suis pratiquement jamais. On se balade beaucoup avec Krok'…pas vrai mon grand ? ajouta-t-il en continuant à gratouiller le dragon qui se mit à émettre un son proche du…ronronnement ?  
- D'accord, je comprends mieux, rigola Jack.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, se dit-il, c'est que si il avait déjà croisé un jour ces yeux verts incroyables, il s'en serait souvenu. 

- En tout les cas, ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un de vivant dans ce couloir ! dit Jack avec enthousiasme, s'amusant avec son bâton. Plutôt mort dans le genre.  
- Ça, c'est certain. Je viens jamais par ici. 

- _Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui vous ? On m'a déjà condamnée… Ça y est je n'ai plus qu'à attendre la mort, adieu monde crueeeeeeeeel… _gémit l'armure à sa droite. 

- Oh pardon Simone, c'était pas dans le but de vous froisser, ça ne vous visait pas directement, soupira dramatiquement Jack, tandis qu'Hiccup pouffait dans sa paume.

Le rire du jeune homme fit du bien à Jack. Enfin quelqu'un de son âge (oui, bon presque) avec qui discuter, pour mettre un peu d'animation et palier à sa solitude ! Il se sentit à nouveau rempli d'optimisme. Lorsqu'Hiccup ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, ce qui en sortit fit naître une chaleur toute nouvelle dans le torse de Jack. 

- En tout cas, on s'ennuie beaucoup plus maintenant que tu n'es plus ici pour mettre l'ambiance… Je suis content d'être tombé sur toi… 

- J'espère que tu repassera alors, hein ? répondit Jack, espérant que le ton de sa voix ne faisait pas trop désespéré. Car désespéré à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seul une fois le viking du tableau d'en face envolé, oui, il n'en était pas loin.

Heureusement, la réponse le rassura, déclenchant également une nouvelle chaleur inhabituelle. 

Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Hiccup, avec un nouveau sourire.

**xXxXxXxX**

Les semaines et les mois passèrent. Jack ne s'ennuyait plus autant que ça dans son tableau, car dorénavant, il recevait systématiquement les visites d'Hiccup et de son dragon Krokmou. Ce dernier empiétait sur le paysage bucolique d'en face, au milieu des moutons (dont le taux de stress avait tellement augmenté qu'ils en avaient perdu du poids), tandis que le brun parlait de tous les sujets possibles avec le jeune Esprit de l'Hiver.

Jack était infiniment heureux d'avoir désormais près de lui ce jeune viking si singulièrement curieux, enthousiaste, avec ses taches de rousseur et ses adorables petites tresses sous son oreille. Un peu timide au premier abord, mais vite sarcastique et amusant au deuxième.

Ils se mirent à passer tout leur temps ensemble, riant, papotant sur la vie de l'école, sur les disputes de tableaux, sur les histoires de fantômes…

Hiccup lui rapportait avec application ce qu'il se passait dans le château, notamment les blagues des élèves. Les individus revenant le plus souvent dans leurs discussions étaient deux jumeaux rouquins qui étaient visiblement en train de concourir pour le titre des plus grands chahuteurs de Poudlard

(Les Mauraudeurs et Jack mis à part, bien entendu)

Leurs aventures contées par un Hiccup souriant, à grands renforts d'imitations, de sourires et de grands gestes devinrent vite pour Jack le plus beau moment de ses journées. Il déclara solennellement que les deux Weasley (car c'était bien leur nom) méritaient toute son admiration et son inébranlable soutien. Tout d'abord pour perpétuer toutes les choses que Jack désignait comme le but ultime dans la vie, mais également pour animer son ami d'une manière aussi adorable. Mais il préféra garder la deuxième raison pour lui.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Au fil du temps, ils se mirent à en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre, découvrant leurs vies avant qu'ils soient devenues des simples peintures à l'huile. Hiccup, sous la demande de Jack, avait fini par lever le voile sur son étrange passé de chevaucheurs de dragons.

Le jeune homme était devenu à son époque un chef respecté, sur son île, nommée Berk, après avoir amené son village à cohabiter avec des dragons. Mais une mauvaise chute l'avait coupé dans son élan et lui avait été fatal. Sa meilleure amie, Astrid, avait donc reprit le rôle de chef du village après sa disparation, à lui et à Krokmou. Et après quelques années, son portrait réalisé pour son couronnement, ainsi que ceux de tous les chefs qui les avaient précédés, avaient été ballotés de places en places pendant des siècles. Des vikings, retrouvant leurs racines de sorciers dragonniers, les avaient donc emmené au Château de Poudlard, qu'ils n'avaient alors plus jamais quitté.

- J'ai passé les derniers siècles à me balader dans tous les tableaux de ce château avec Krokmou, lui raconta-t-il, un jour, un sourire en coin, tandis que, derrière lui, un mouton ahuri était coursé par un Krokmou fou de joie face à son nouveau jouet.

Hiccup avait lui aussi pu assouvir sa curiosité quand à cet étrange garçon aux épis blancs, à comment il était devenu un Esprit et un Gardien. Hiccup ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de venir passer de longues heures dans le couloir du deuxième étage. La présence du tableau neigeux et de son propriétaire rieur comblait une grande partie de ce que les éternelles balades et l'amitié de Krokmou ne pouvait pas combler. Il était accro à son rire, à son humour, à ses histoires abracadabrantes qu'il avait vécu en compagnie du Père Noel (une fois qu'on s'était habitué à sa hauteur impressionnante et à son goût prononcé pour les biscuits, il était attachant) du Lapin de Pâques (un épouvantable casse-couille parfois, qui en plus laissait ses poils partout) du Marchand de Sable (parfois dur à suivre, mais le meilleur allié possible) et de Pitch Black (ce qui se passait de description mais qui donnait lieu à des histoires de dessous de lit sans fin)…

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Un soir, où ils étaient encore en train de discuter (les rares habitants du couloir s'étaient fait une raison à ce que leurs bavardages par cadres interposés soient interminables. Et le Chevalier du Catogan s'était fait clouer le bec par un Krokmou passablement agacé.)

- Je t'envie, tu sais Hicc' ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ben…Tu peux te déplacer partout où tu veux ! ça me manque de pouvoir voler dans tout le château…  
- Et moi je devrais dire quoi ? Ouais, je peux me déplacer de tableaux en tableaux que je connais comme ma poche. Youpi, la grande aventure…  
- Ouais mais pouvoir faire ça c'est déjà la belle vie non ?

Hiccup haussa un sourcil.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis mort ? Au moins ton « original » peut parcourir le monde. Alors que moi je suis cantonné à ce château…  
- C'est pas parce que mon double a la belle vie que ça rends la mienne plus palpitante… fit Jack. Je suis quand même un tableau qui ne bouge pas.

Il y eu un silence. Harold avait le menton posé que le rebord de son cadre, regardant l'Esprit de l'Hiver de l'autre côté du couloir faire de même. Oui, il avait mal au cœur pour son ami. Le voir ainsi cloué au sol lui rappelait le douloureux souvenir de Krokmou incapable de prendre son envol avant qu'il ne lui construise une nouvelle aile.

Sauf que là, le sentiment était exacerbé. Premièrement, il était teinté d'impuissance, car même tous les mécanismes du monde ne pourraient pas libérer Jack de l'enchantement du tableau. Il fallait l'aide de la magie. Et deuxièmement, parce qu'une partie de lui, toujours plus grande, souhaitait avoir le jeune Esprit à ses côtés, vraiment. Pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter par exemple.

Et voir si sa peau lisse était aussi douce qu'il le lui semblait de loin…

Attendez une seconde… _hein ?_

_- _Et si on essayait de convaincre le Tribunal des Tableaux ?  
- Tu rigoles ? J'ai déjà essayé des dizaines de fois !  
- Je pense pas que passer son temps à les provoquer ait été ta plus brillante idée…  
- Tu n'adhères juste pas à ma conception de la diplomatie, Hiccup !  
- Extrêmement personnelle ta diplomatie. Tellement personnelle que personne ne tombe dans le panneau.  
- Tu verras, un jour ça va marcher et ils tomberont sous mon charme !

Jack haussa les épaules avec un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un sourire qui fit faire un drôle de looping dans le ventre du jeune viking.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de te faire sortir, murmura-t-il.

Tout à coup, cette perspective devenait plus urgente que jamais.

**XxXxXxXx**

**- **Professeur McGonagall ! Auriez-vous une minute à m'accorder ?  
- Monsieur Haddock, vous voyez bien que je suis occupée.  
- S'il vous plaît, ça ne prendra pas long…

Minerva McGonagall poussa un soupire lourd de sens. Ces derniers temps, une agitation immense régnait dans l'école, et elle avait bien assez à penser sans avoir à se préoccuper des diatribes de la décoration ! Elle se repoussa dans l'arrière de sa chaise, attrapa ses lunettes pour les essuyer, se retournant face au tableau d'un illustre sorcier qui régnait derrière son bureau. Le jeune homme accompagné de son dragon en avait pris toute possession, faisant au passage grommeler le sorcier qui y résidait.

- Je voudrais vous demander si vous me viendriez en aide…  
- Essayez toujours, répliqua la sorcière en se caressant l'arrête du nez. 

Hiccup se dandina un petit peu, jouant avec les lanières de son costume de vol.

- C'est au sujet de Jack Frost…  
- Oh par pitié, non, j'en ai assez entendu ! claqua Minerva. Ce garnement et ses pitreries m'ont déjà causé assez de migraines à cause de l'agitation qu'il crée chez les autres tableaux. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?  
- Non, à dire vrai, je voudrais vous demander si vous ne pouviez pas… le… libérer de son sortilège ? 

Le professeur de métamorphose leva les yeux au dessus de ses lunettes et fixa Hiccup droit dans les yeux. Le jeune portrait se sentit rougir. Minerva serra ses lèvres en une fine ligne.

- Etes-vous à ce point incohérents ? Cela ne fait que quelques mois que vous étiez venus tous à coup de pétitions pour le bloquer dans son tableau et le garder au deuxième étage. Et là, vous voudriez que je le libère ? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer les raisons de ce revirement ? Ces vieux fous m'ont déjà cassé les pieds pour que je l'enferme.

- Eh bien, c'est une demande personnelle, marmonna Hiccup, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. S'il vous plait, Professeur, vous savez bien qu'il est….malheureux là où il est… c'est mon ami.

- Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de soucis avec des adolescents, il faut que je me préoccupe des états d'âmes de tableaux adolescents ? Vous avez un conseil, des juges et des référendums, servez-vous en que diable ! Ecoutez monsieur Haddock, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Vous savez que j'ai du respect pour vous et votre calme… relatif, mais le sort de Jack Frost ne m'importe pas autant qu'à vous.

Hiccup poussa un long soupir tout en roulant les yeux. Tant pis. En d'autres circonstances il aurait peut-être insisté, mais là, il sentait le Professeur à bout de nerf.

- Merci quand même Professeur. Je comprends, vous avez sans doutes d'autres… chats à fouetter, grogna-t-il.

Avant que le Professeur outré ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le viking avait pris la fuite sur le dos de son dragon, envoyant valser le sorcier barbu dont il avait empiété le cadre, qui poussa lui aussi une exclamation vexée. Minerva, agacée, le fit taire d'un coup de baguette magique.

Franchement, parfois ces tableaux étaient des vraies plaies.

De son côté, Hiccup, tout en volant sur Krokmou déclara d'un ton blasé. 

- Bon. On passe au plan B.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ce soir-là, il y avait une table que tout le monde évitait. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas propre ou était auréolée d'une quelconque malédiction, mais tous les élèves savaient que cet endroit pouvait être relativement dangereux suivant ce qu'on y touchait (ou même effleurait !)

En effet, les élèves de la maison des Lions, de la première année jusqu'à la septième, savaient qu'il valait mieux éviter de s'approcher des frères Wesley quand ces derniers préparaient visiblement de nouvelles blagues. Bon nombres d'entre eux s'étaient fait recouvrir de divers bleus et blessures, certains avaient eu la frange complètement calcinée ou encore s'étaient vus pousser des plumes sur le fessier. Apparemment, ici, on pouvait voir la fabrication de ce qui semblait être une sorte de canne à pêche… (1) Mais personne ne souhaitait (du moins pour l'instant) savoir à quoi ou à qui elle était destinée. Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux roux se parlaient à voix basse, penchés sur leur œuvre.

- Ça va marcher tu vas voir Fred, murmura George, les yeux brillants d'excitation.  
- Tu l'as dit, George, il ne va pas en revenir…  
- PSSST ! _psssst !_

Le sifflement fit se figer les deux jumeaux. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil curieux aux alentours. Aucun élève ne semblait leur prêter la moindre attention.

- _Hey ! Derrière vous !, _siffla encore une voix derrière eux.  
- Fred, il me semble que je reconnais cette voix, pas toi ?  
- Oui, George, en effet je l'ai déjà entendue…

Ils se retournèrent de concert et sourirent au cadre minuscule qui trônait à côté de la cheminée. Il était sensé représenter une vieille ruine abandonnée (décidément les paysages exposés à Poudlard étaient d'une platitude déconcertante). Mais là, se tenait Hiccup, avec un Krokmou qui semblait vraiment à l'étroit.

- Gagné. Salut Hiccup !  
- Longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, renchérit Fred. Tu as été retenu quelque part ? Oh salut Krokmou.  
- Ouais j'étais…. occupé, répondit Hiccup. 

Allez savoir pourquoi, le viking se sentit rougir. Vraiment n'importe quoi. Il secoua la tête pour chasser son trouble et prendre à nouveau la parole.

- Si je viens vous voir, c'est que j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

Les deux jumeaux se lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Vous connaissez le tableau de Jack Frost du sixième étage ?  
- Tu parles si on le connaît ! s'exclama l'un des jumeaux (Hiccup avait encore du mal à savoir lequel), avec les yeux admiratifs. On est ses plus grands fans !  
- Notre idole, clairement. D'ailleurs lui aussi on ne l'a plus vu…  
- Eh bien justement, c'est là qu'est le problème…

Les jumeaux écoutèrent Hiccup leur raconter la situation rapidement et à voix basse pour ne pas ameuter un élève (ou un tableau) un peu trop curieux. Au fur et à mesure, l'admiration avait laissé place à l'indignation la plus totale sur leur visage.

- Bandes de vieux sacs à Veracrasse, grogna l'un d'eux avec véhémence. On ne touche pas au meilleur d'entre nous !  
- Tout à fait d'accord. Et tu dis qu'ils l'ont enfermé au deuxième étage ?

Hiccup acquiesça.

- Il faut faire quelque chose dans ce cas…

En apercevant le regard complice que se lançaient actuellement les deux jumeaux, Hiccup se dit qu'il venait d'ouvrir la cage aux lions.

… bon, et bien cela promettait d'être mouvementé…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(1)**: Clin d'œil totalement assumé à ce cher Remus J. Potter-Lupin, dans sa géniale fiction « Le Projet A » =)

MERCI pour tes encouragements sans failles pour mes idées loufoques ! (et promis j'oublie pas tes défis)

… C'est bon, vous êtes toujours là ? ^^ je ne vous ai pas perdu en route ? Parfait !

Comment Hiccup et les jumeaux vont-ils sauver la situation de Jack ? Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas déclencher plus de problèmes ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé cette première partie, laisser vos impression dans les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir (et je réponds toujours) ^^

A très bientôt pour la suite, et retrouver mes jolis petits tableaux turbulents et plus de Hijack =)

Emmawh


End file.
